AkaBun Collection
by YaoiIsLove
Summary: Now a Collection. Next Installation: Six. Six is a VERY evil number to Akaya.
1. Pop

Disclaimer: owns nothing….unfortunately.

**First time writing anything that centered around Rikkai so I apology for any OOC-ness. **

**I actually got this idea from watching Princess Diaries. Yeah, so enjoy!!**

**Pop**

Pop. Pop. Pop. Everyday. Day in and day out he had to listen to that popping. At least it was only during practice considering his senpai was a year older than him and he seriously doubted the sensei's allowed gum chewing during class.

Honestly the sound could get annoying. Whoever came up with gum needed to be murdered on the spot.

The popping sounds were even more annoying when the gum was a different flavor than green apple, all hell would break loose if the flavor was cherry or grape. Damn that gum maker.

On those days the popping was even louder the smacking of agitated lips added to amplify the sounds.

Today was one of those days. Marui popped his gum extra loud smirking at the aggravated twitch of their fukubuchou. Said fukubuchou wanting to do something about the sounds but restraining himself considering Yukimura was standing right next to him smiling serenely.

"Is something the matter, Marui-kun?"

Marui turned towards their buchou shrugging before blowing a bubble making sure to pop it in Yukimura's face.

"Hey, don't take your anger out on buchou," Kirihara told his senpai.

"Its quite alright, Akaya. Oh, and Akaya…." Yukimura's hand went into the pocket of his jersey. "Would you like a piece of gum," he asked pulling the pack out of his pocket holding it out to Kirihara.

Akaya immediately recognized the kanji and logo of Marui's favored brand of gum. "Why do you have Marui's gum, Yukimura-buchou?"

"Call it punshiment for being late yesterday without proper permission."

"I already apologized. But my Kaa-san suddenly called for me to pick up my little brother. I didn't have time to tell anyone."

"You have class with Niou-kun, correct? You could have had him inform me of your situation," Yukimura suggested. "Everybody practice please, don't just stand around."

They all began to move towards the courts. "Not you Akaya stay there if you please."

Akaya hesitantly stayed where he was knowing that Yukimura was planning something and it wasn't going to end well.

Yukimura smiled for he knew something that they didn't know. Unknown to Akaya, Marui held certain affections for him and unknown to Marui, Akaya had a major crush on him. So basically they were two clueless boys with crushes on each other. Well, Yukimura would solve this problem quickly.

"Akaya take a piece and chew it if you would."

Akaya did as he was told fearing the consequences if he didn't. Marui watched as Akaya took the gum, unwrapping it slowly, and popping it into his mouth. He could tell the gum sat on Akaya's tongue for a moment before he slowly began chewing the chewy substance. Yukimura held the now empty pack up to Marui's eye level.

"Oh my it looks like Akaya-kun took the last piece. Oh well," Yukimura smiled arbitrarily tossing the empty pack into the trash can.

Marui glared at his sadistic buchou before pulling the cherry gum out of his mouth and throwing it into the trash can. "Like that is going to stop me," Marui said walking up and grabbing Akaya around the neck pressing their lips together.

Akaya's eyes widened as Marui bit on his bottom lip forcing his mouth open for the venturing tongue. Kirihara closed his eyes willing himself to wake up. But he never did and the mixture of cherry and apple never left his mouth. As his senpai's tongue ran over his teeth lapping up the green apple flavor.

Marui's tongue circled around his a few more times before finally finding the chewed piece of gum. Scooping it up, his tongue and gum returned to his mouth. He pulled smiling happily chewing the gum.

He stared at Akaya who was flushed red trying to process what just happened. Slowly Marui blew a small bubble his eyes never leaving Akaya. The bubble popped breaking Akaya from his reverie.

Kirihara's eyes locked onto to Marui's as Marui blew another small bubble winking at Kirihara.

Akaya leaned forward popping the bubble with his own teeth before covering the red head's mouth once again. Marui smirked against Akaya's mouth as their tongues touched again, this time in a sensual dance. He made a mental note to thank Yukimura later for his 'punishment.'

The entire team watched as the two stood outside the tennis courts holding each other. Their mouths moving together only pulling away every now and then for air before returning to each other.

"About time," Renji sighed walking over to challenge Sanada to a match.

"Am I the only that didn't know about this," Jackal asked looking at his teammates.

"Yes," they all said in unison.

"Marui. Akaya. Practice," Sanada yelled over to them.

The two boys disengaged smiling before kissing softly one last time. Akaya walked away happily. 'I definitely have a new appreciation for gum.'

Only after Akaya walked away did Marui realize….. "My mouth is empty. Akaya, give me back my gum," he called running to catch up with his new boyfriend.

-Owari-

**So there it is. Hope it didn't suck to bad. Please review and tell me watch you think, Thank you!!**


	2. Six

Disclaimer: Still don't own

**Hello, originally I had intended Pop to be a one-shot. But now I have decided to do a short story collection. There will be six stories in all. Pop, Six, Squish, Uh-Uh, Cicero, and Lipchitz. As some of you have probably guessed that is the Cell Block Tango from the musical Chicago. As far as being related. You can probably see some of the stories connected or not. Its your decision. Some will definitely be unconnected. Enough rambling. **

**Well here is the second installment. Enjoy.**

Six

Six. Right now he really hated that number. Six was an evil number. Six was the number of pieces of gum his boyfriend consumed a day. Six was the number of teammates that called him a seaweed head. Six was the number of girls that crowded around _his_ boyfriend. Six was the number of days he had not seen his boyfriend outside of school and finally six was sex with an 'I'.

Honestly, he maybe gay but he was still a guy which means he naturally thought about sex. Especially when he saw how his sempais were with each other. How Niou-sempai and Yagyuu-sempai didn't hide their obvious 'attraction.' How Sanada-fukubuchou obviously lightened up in the presence of Yukimura-buchou. Come on, they had to have sex regularly to be that happy with each other. He even saw Oshitari and Mukahi from Hyoutei practically doing it up against a wall and they were always happy with each other. Conclusion being sex makes couples happier.

Which of course came back to the reason why he hated the number six that sounded so much like sex in English. And why his boyfriend had been avoiding him for six hours now. And how he called Bunta six times last night. "Argh…I hate the number six."

"And why is that Akaya-kun?"

"Ahh…Yukimura-buchou!"

"What about the number 6, angers you?"

"Anou….six sounds like sex and sex makes me think about Bunta and that makes me think about how Bunta hasn't answered or returned any of my six calls. Or how he seems to be avoiding me today. Or how he flirted with those six girls from the art club or…"

"I believe I get the general idea, Akaya-kun. It seems the number six has not been kind to you as of late."

Akaya shook his head in the negative. "Yukimura-buchou, can I ask you a question?"

Yukimura smiled gently. "I don't see why not."

"What is sex like?"

He chuckled softly. "Because I am dating Genichirou you assume that we have had sex?"

"Yes. Haven't you?"

"We have. It was quite good for a first time, I guess. A little awkward though."

"But it got better, right?"

"Yes, it got better. Why do you ask?"

"Because sex makes couples happy."

"Does it now?"

"Yeah, I can think of six couples that have sex regularly and are perfectly happy. Argh…..theres that number again."

Yukimura laughed a little watching his frustrated kohai. "Please indulge me."

"Well, there is you and Sanada-fukubuchou. Niou-sempai and Yagyuu-sempai. Oshitari and Mukahi from Hyoutei. Fuji Syuusuke and Kikumaru from Seigaku. Ibu and Kamio from Fudomine. And Atobe and Akutagawa from Hyoutei. See SIX I told you," Akaya said holding up his fingers.

"Hm. How about Shishido Ryou and Ootori Choutarou. They haven't had sex yet they are perfectly happy together. Or how about a straight couple like Momoshiro and Tachibana Ann. I doubt they have had sex, but they seem to get along well with their relationship."

"I guess. Maybe Bunta is straight and wants to date girls instead of me."

"Have you ever thought about talking to him about this issue," Yukimura asked his eyes sliding around.

Akaya closed his eyes shaking his head. "Then how about we talk about it now?"

Akaya turned in shock to see his boyfriend standing right behind him looking down at him. "Yu-Yukimura-buchou…you…he…"

"Lets just say he was SIX steps away," he smiled standing up. "I will give you SIX minutes to talk," he laughed walking back to the courts.

"Yukimura-buchou," Akaya whined as Marui sat down.

"Sorry that I've been avoiding you and I wasn't flirting with those girls. They just asked me about my favorite candies, so I told them."

"Yeah, okay."

"I have thought about it. Sex, I mean. I even talked to Niou about it. He said its supposed to really hurt the 'uke' or the bottom. So I got kinda worried and decided to avoid the subject all together. Therefore to avoid the subject I had to avoid you."

"Why avoid me?"

"Cuz you're the one I want. Its weird to tell your boyfriend you want to have sex with him."

"We've been going out for over five months."

"Six months actually."

Akaya groaned again. Damn that number. Marui hugged his boyfriend. "How about this, my parents are out of town for the weekend. My siblings are spending the night with friends. I have the house to myself. Come over, spend the night, and we will see how things go."

"O-Okay," Akaya nodded dumbly as his boyfriend leaned down to kiss him. "Your six minutes are up," Yukimura called before they could even kiss. Marui settled for kissing him on the forehead before helping him stand-up. "Hey, maybe I can show you the benefits of the number six and nine."

Akaya looked at his boyfriend confusedly as Niou approached him. "It means…." he began bending down to Akaya's ear to whisper. Akaya blushed bright red staring at his boyfriend who was nonchalantly chatting with Jackal now. Okay, maybe the number 6 wasn't too bad, but he still didn't like it.

--

**Please review. Thank you.**

**Next Installment : Squish**


End file.
